The invention relates to a method for controlling the articulation angle of a big rig. The invention further relates to a device for controlling the articulation angle of a big rig.
A multitude of methods exist for controlling the articulation angle between the trailer and the tractor unit for backing up a big rig comprising a trailer. Using a suitable control algorithm, these methods generally determine a target wheel steering angle based on a predefined target articulation angle between the trader and the tractor unit, so as to arrive at the target articulation angle. This target wheel steering angle is then set by an appropriate steering system. Methods exist in which the front wheels of the tractor unit are steered, and methods also exist in which the rear wheels of the tractor unit are steered.
According to the methods described in EP 2 439 127 A1, US 2005/000738 A1 and EP 1 810 913 A1, the driver of a big rig comprising a trailer is assisted when backing up by the driver specifying the target articulation angle between the tractor unit and the trailer, which is then set by the steering system.
The known control algorithms for controlling the articulation angle in a big rig do not use the full potential of the steering angle as a controlled variable or must compromise when it comes to control quality and stability.